


The Beautiful Power of Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Newly married KS, Possible Honeymoon, Shoreleave not long after marrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Hotel Room and Great sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spock and Jim together in a hotel room - now that they are married/officially together.

The Beautiful Power of Love

Jim walked out onto the balcony on this hot summer night. The gentlest breeze touched his face, and he looked up to a black sky that would forever captivate him with its beauty. Stars; a billion beautiful, sparkling stars, on a clear, deliciously warm night like this; would forever reach his soul. The air exhilarated him. The joy he felt; it fuelled him. It invigorated, and yet, relaxed him. It was on nights like this, that hope would rush in, and soothe him.

“Jim.” Spock called.

Jim Kirk turned around, and in the warm, low light of the room in which they were staying, Spock stood for Jim to see. His Vulcan hair was so dark; his body took elegance to an almost impossible level. There was graciousness in the knowing tone of his voice. Jim stood there, looking at Spock. He was beautiful, and Jim was allowed to look at him now. It was a privilege he held in the highest regard; one of which he would never tire. He walked in to the room to be with Spock. The fan in the ceiling breathed upon Spock’s skin, as did Jim. Spock was a wondrous treasure who filled Jim with awe, and his sweet, salty cream. Jim knew that was what was coming now, as he and Spock undressed him, and he swept Spock’s robe from off his slender Vulcan shoulders. The emerald material, silken, pooled around the Vulcan’s ankles. Jim pulled him a step or two closer, into his embrace.

They moved toward the bed, and managed to climb on it whilst still kissing; kneeling up on it, they pressed their bodies together, gripped one another’s ass, and pulled their cocks together.

“Spock!” Jim called.

Their hands now caressed each other’s backs, and, then, across each other’s hips, and down between their legs… So sensitive fingertips on such sensitive skin, whispishly kissing at first, and then, firmly, planting those kisses, as their passion, and their erections grew.

Jim ‘fell’ back on to the bed, and Spock watched hungrily as Jim placed himself on his stomach, and scooted himself to the end of the bed; his ass now over the curved end of the bed; his body draping ‘downward’, but his hard on was up and throbbing with un-ignorable strength, even as it was pressed between himself and the bed.

Spock pulled Jim back onto the bed a little, and Jim took his cue; propping himself up slightly on his forearms and elbows; letting his ass stick up and out, creating a space in which Spock could reach, and stroke Jim’s dick, as his own was pressed against Jim’s ass, and he was using one of his hands to line himself up with Jim’s backside, and then, reaching for that as well, with his skilled, gentle, steady fingers.

Jim pushed himself backward, on to Spock’s erection, as Spock entered his body.

Spock gripped Jim’s hips, as a rolling rhythm began between them. The roll and the gentle slap of skin, as their bodies met. Spock was balls deep in Jim.

They were together in every way – sharing a mind meld as well, as their bodies continuously touched one another.

Everything brought them closer and closer!

“Jim!” Spock let himself call out to his T’hy’la.

“I’m here… I’m right here! We’re going to go over the edge together, aren’t we?” Jim managed to speak, as his body jutted and keened for Spock, and he felt Spock respond to him; to his call, to his question, to his arousal, to his body, and mind; to his very soul – Because they were T’hy’la.

“Yes.” Spock felt his body quiver, his muscles tighten, and his penis strain. “Yes!” He couldn’t help but repeat.

Their minds dancing together and their bodies clamouring, the air and each other were an elixir to them, as they stirred for one another; pulling and pressing and joining each other.

“YES! Oh, Fucking God, YES!!!” Jim called out into the room, and into their Bond. Spock was holding him, holding him everywhere, and he was holding Spock.

This progressive, frenzied work together, took them over the edge – and they creamed for one another. Spilling, spilling; shooting hot seed from their openly weeping, celebrating bodies; their minds joined together, as their souls were, through the power of love.

The End..?  
23.1.17


	2. Later That Same Summer’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More great sex = Round 2 on the same night

Later, that same Summer’s Night

Jim moved on the bed, so that he was laying on his back, nearer the head of it. 

Spock lay on his side, beside Jim, propped up on one elbow; enjoying the feeling of Jim’s fingers carding through his hair, while his, Spock’s, lips were bent, but firm, to Jim’s flesh; Spock was kissing Jim’s throat, his chest, his stomach… 

Jim was clutching the bed’s sheet with one hand, using the other to grasp his ever more aroused fucker. Then, Spock’s lips were on it; taking Jim’s fingers into his mouth, too, at first. Jim’s fingers fell from inside Spock’s hot mouth, allowing Spock closer tighter contact with his mouth’s quarry. Jim then gripped the bed sheet beneath him with both hands; clasping, trying to arch his back as Spock slid up and down the taut pole that was Jim’s erection; the half Vulcan’s tongue caressed Jim’s stiff penis; swirling around it one way and then the other, then, supping at its tip, and poking into it with the tip of his eloquent, talented tongue. And then, Spock moved; but, from Spock’s ever present touch to Jim’s body and mind; Jim didn’t panic much. He was reassured, and quickly rewarded, when Spock’s movements brought him to the point of sitting on Jim’s erection, and beginning to ride him. Up and down; Jim’s body and mind threatened to explode with all the pleasures of being inside Spock’s tight sexual channel (Spock was of the type two Vulcan gender in spite of his also half human status).

Spock began to touch himself while Jim was inside of him physically, as well as through their Bond. Touching himself was something that Jim had encouraged. He hadn’t dared do it until Jim had helped introduce him to the pleasures of it. He could admit now, to himself and Jim, that he enjoyed doing it, and he knew that Jim enjoyed seeing him do it. He could see, feel, and sense, all the evidence of that fact. There were sometimes, even, as Jim had pointed out before now, that touching oneself was, at the very least, the logical thing to do. Though, Spock still almost feared doing so while not in Jim’s presence; such as, during a time that might arise during the early stages of his next Pon Farr; where it might ‘just’ make the fire burn yet more ferociously.

In the here and now with his beloved, Spock’s body pulled at Jim’s hard on, and Jim’s hips lifted off the bed, as Spock pumped him wonderfully. Spock’s breath caught, as Jim’s hands reached for each part of his partially Vulcan genitalia; In the upward lift of their joined rhythm, Spock’s muscles clamped around Jim, and pulled him to him, tight.   
Jim’s body pushed and pressed upward. Spock embraced him, still giving Jim a hand job, when he would manage to reach his hands downward, and caress those human balls, he did so; so close to his own front opening, and to his other male half Vulcan genitalia; Spock was intense and determined in his touches, but never without a careful tread did his fingers fall upon any part of Jim's anatomy; he was always touching Jim in 'just' the way that he knew Jim wanted it tonight. As Jim’s back lifted from the sheets, and Jim tried to support himself, pressing his arms and elbows into the bed.

Straddling Jim, Spock leant forward and met him; meshing their lips together. His fingers traced up and down Jim’s spine, pressed lovingly on him, holding him there, with one hand, while the other held Jim’s erection and his balls, in turn.

Jim yearned; he and Spock shunted, pumped, bumped, and grinded, together.

Together, together; together, all the while.

Sighing, clenching, skin gently slapping, meeting, minds twirling and twining; running alongside each other, surrounded by each other; by their joined, magnificent warmth and love.

“Oh, Oh, Oh..!” Jim sighed and exclaimed. “Ohh!” He felt Spock, so close. “Oh, FUCK!!! Give it all to me, Spock! I can take it.” He knew that Spock was worried about completely overwhelming his mind, as well as his body, with the intensity of what he felt for and because of Jim.

“Ashaya… Ashaya…” Spock found himself calling for Jim, over and over. As their hips rolled in the meeting of their needs.

“Oh, God!!! Fuck!!” Jim’s body reverberated with all his passions and needs, joined by Spock’s. His body was solid, hard, and needing, but trembling; both he and Spock were in the same state; preparing to ride the crest of an approaching wave; molten steel rivers writhing together on the bed and in each other. They allowed each other to be more free than either of them had been before their relationship, but they held each other so tightly.

Not for the first time, not even the first time that night; they came together, entirely joined. The intensity of it spilled out through their bodies, their vocabulary, the threads that built the sanctuary of the haven that made their Bond, throughout their minds and souls; augmented by the union of their bodies.

They were T’hy’la.

The End..?

23.1.17/added to: 5.3.17


End file.
